1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for an encapsulant, an encapsulant, and an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting device, e.g., a light emitting diode (LED), an organic light emitting device (OLED), a photoluminescent (PL) device, or the like, may be applied to, e.g., a domestic electric device, a lighting device, a display device, various automatic devices, or the like. The light emitting device may display intrinsic colors of a light emitting material, e.g., blue, red, and green in a light emission part, or white by combining light emitters displaying different colors. Such a light emitting device may include an encapsulant having a packaging or encapsulation structure.